


Sweet as Sugar

by meowmewpurr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Cutesy, Hogwarts, I got cavities while writing this, M/M, They're both shy teenagers in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, jacob is a wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmewpurr/pseuds/meowmewpurr
Summary: Newt has a crush on the new student, and what better day to express it than Valentine's Day?





	

  Newt doodled on his homework as he sat in Potions class. He sketched a small creature as the other students piled in, laughing and chatting amongst themselves. As he was shading the coins his little beast was clutching, he heard a voice talking to him.

  "Hi there, is it okay if I sit with you?"

  Newt looked up, and his heart fluttered. It was that new student, Jacob Kowalski. He was an American exchange student, and was sorted into Hufflepuff like Newt. Jacob was clutching his books in one hand, with his wand held loosely in the other. He wore the standard Hogwarts uniform, except he had a little skyscraper pin on his tie. Newt smiled shyly.

  "Sure, go ahead." He said quietly. Jacob smiled in return and sat down close to Newt, adjusting his books and taking out his assignments. Newt took this opportunity to get a closer look at him. Sure, he'd seen him in the hallways and in the Hufflepuff dorm, but he was always too afraid to approach him. Up close, Newt could see that Jacob was a bit pudgier than most students, but that sort of made him cuter. He had dark, soft looking hair combed carefully with hair gel and a few stray curls here and there. When Jacob looked over at him, Newt blushed as he was suddenly gazing into deep brown eyes.

  "So what's your name anyhow?" Jacob said with a grin and a New York accent. He has such a comforting voice... Newt thought to himself as his heart steadied.

  "Oh, um...my name is Newt Scamander...It's a, um, p-pleasure to meet you." Newt suddenly cursed himself for stuttering. Jacob's smile grew. 

  "Newt huh? That's a nice name. I'm Jacob Kowalski, from New York City. It's a mighty pleasure to meet you too." He held out his hand, and Newt's cheeks reddened even more as he took it in his own to shake. Jacob's hand was so soft and warm, Newt couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach. He opened his mouth to respond just as the professor walked in. Jacob simply winked at him and turned back to face the front of the room. Newt shut his mouth with a click, and it's safe to say he had an extremely difficult time paying attention in class.

~

  
  Over the next few weeks, Newt and Jacob had developed a nice routine. They would sit together and chat before class started, and would go on walks between classes. Jacob would bring Newt pastries to try, and Newt would show Jacob his drawings. However, today was different.

  Today was Valentine's Day.

  All of Hogwarts was in the lovey-dovey mood. Pink and red hearts floated around the school, sparkling and bringing a smile to everyone's face. The cherubs in the paintings flew out of them with a flourish, aiming golden arrows at any lonely students. The students passed around flowers and chocolates. One student even tried making a love potion, much to the professor's disdain.

  Newt wanted today to be special, though. He wanted today to be the day that he tells Jacob how he feels. Newt sat nervously, bouncing his leg and running a hand through his fluffy curls. He clutched the rose he had picked, staring at the door of the classroom. Newt bit his lip as the minutes went by, students filing past him.

  Jacob finally rushed in, puffing a bit and holding some sort of box in his arms. He took a moment to straighten himself in the doorway, and Newt felt his heart beat faster. Newt swallowed as Jacob walked towards him with a shy smile on his face. He sat down, turning his chair to face Newt, the Brit doing the same.

  "Sorry I'm late, your gift took a bit longer than I figured it would." Jacob said sheepishly. Newt just smiled.

  "It's okay, Jacob." Jacob grinned and pushed the box towards Newt.

  "I really hope you like these...I spent all night baking them. They're my grandma's old recipe."

  Newt opened the box and felt his jaw drop and his eyes widen. All the drawings Newt had shown Jacob were looking back at him, but in cookie form. The niffler, bowtruckle, occamy, and even his erumpent had been made into flawless iced cookies. Newt looked up and saw Jacob's blushing. The New Yorker rubbed his neck.

  "I know they're probably not perfect, but I know how much you love your beasts. I just figured you would like these."

  Newt smiled broadly. "Jacob, they're wonderful!" He flushed red. "All I got you was a rose..." Jacob grinned and plucked the rose from Newt's fingers.

  "I love it! It reminds me of these great little flower carts on the corners of the Big Apple."

  Newt took a deep breath. He had to get this out before Jacob started his New York stories. He gulped, and when he spoke his voice came out shaky.

  "Uh, hey Jacob? I have something I'd like to tell you..." 

  Jacob blushed a leaned forward. "Yes, Newt?"

  "Um...well you know how when you meet someone and just sort of know something is different? I mean, you feel warm and fuzzy around them, and there are butterflies in your stomach, and you just want to be around them all the time? Well, er, " Newt flushed red and looked away. "That's how I feel about you. I suppose ever since I met you, I knew that I really, really liked you." Newt looked up at Jacob, his best friend smiling the biggest smile Newt had ever seen. He took Newt's hands into his own.

  "I know exactly what you mean." Jacob said softly. "I really like you too." 

  Deep brown eyes met sparkling blue, both boys red-cheeked and absolutely giddy. They leaned closer together, their lips almost meeting before they heard a loud cough above them. They jerked their heads up and met the glare of their professor, her hands on her hips.

  "If it isn't too much trouble, I would like you two to start practicing your basic spells." She spun around with a roll of her eyes and strode back to her desk. 

  Newt pulled his wand out and began to recite the Latin spells when he felt warm, smooth lips softly press against his cheek. He looked over at Jacob, and the American giggled slightly at the sight of the adorable shock on the other boy's face.

  "Happy Valentine's Day, Newt. " He said sweetly, turning to his own papers. Newt felt pure joy blossoming in his chest.

  "Happy Valentine's Day." Newt replied quietly, a large smile spreading across his features.

  Once again, he was going to have a hard time paying attention in class, perhaps for the rest of the day.


End file.
